


TLOU Story: Lolita The Lost Chapters

by carl_solo



Series: TLOU: Lolita ( Joel & Ellie Story ) [2]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Age Difference, Alternative Perspective, Alternative Universe - No Island, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carl_solo/pseuds/carl_solo
Summary: This will be some Extra chapters for LOU: Lolita Story: The story is maybe over, but some people are asking me to continue, I will do some extra chapters as requested. As I said before here is where I'm going to put those extra chapters. So if you have any request just LMk thanks.
Relationships: Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Series: TLOU: Lolita ( Joel & Ellie Story ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781761
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	1. "We also could do this!"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, Sony, and their creators.
> 
> Warning: This time this chapter can be from T to M depending on the requestor or any other chapter I may add by myself, So feel free on that. If you don't like to read any sexual thing or things like that do not read the one that will be marked as M. I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapter so you can see if the chapter is M or less.
> 
> A/N: Hi, this is a request for one of the readers of Lolita's story. This will be in a way an alternative aversion of the jacuzzi part in the resort from chapter 17. I not sure if this will be what the person wanted, but is the best thing I can come with it, so I hope he enjoys it. :D This was my second request, but as it was short, I prefer to start with this one.

" **We also could do this!"**

Ellie wakes up the next day on her bed with the wonderful sensation of happiness. The night before was great… more than great was fantastic. Joel not only buys her a dress and sends her to a beauty salon, but also asks her on a date… her first date. They eat and talk for a while in the resort's restaurant and they also have the chance to dance. Even though she saw a few people looking at them, she was happy to spend that time with Joel, even if she has to pretend that he was her uncle.

After a few minutes, Ellie rubs her eyes and turns her body around. She looks at Joel's bed and notices that he is still sleeping. So she takes her blanket off and moves out of her bed and walks toward him. Soon she was beside his bed, Ellie looked at his face. He was sleeping peacefully, she does not remember seeing him sleeping like this before. She saw him sleep a few times back at his house, but he always looks like is having a nightmare and never sleeps well.

After watching him for a few minutes, Ellie bent down to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She barely touches them, trying not to wake him up. _Thank you… I have a wonderful time last night… is too bad we can't have sex after that, it could be a wonderful ending._ she whispers.

After that Ellie moved away from his bed and walked toward the place where she put her suitcase. Soon she gets there, Ellie opens it and starts looking for something in there. _C'mon, I know that I bring it… bingo!_ Finally, Ellie found what she was looking for. She takes her red bikini out of her suitcase and looks at it.

_I'm lucky that I decided to bring this here. Yeah I know it is winter and is really cold outside, but I was hoping that this place has a pool with warm water._ Ellie said to herself, then looked in the direction of Joel's bed. _Yeah, maybe there is not a pool here, but that jacuzzi is even better._ Ellie smiles in Joel's direction then walks toward the bathroom and gets in. Ellie closed the door behind her.

Soon she is inside, Ellie moves to the sink and looks at herself in the mirror. She does not remember what time was, but she knows that is still early in the morning. _I wish I could meet Joel when I was older, so that way I do not have to wait to be with him opening..._ Ellie closes her eyes and starts imagining them together like a couple. Yeah, she has been doing that before, but today she wished to be true. She knows that they're a couple, but needs to hide it, and sometimes she gets frustrated about that. After a few minutes, Ellie put the bikini on top of the toilet and started to take her sleeping clothes off.

After she changes into her bikini, Ellie opens the water of the jacuzzi and waits until it gets full. Soon it does, Ellie goes into the jacuzzi and sits there. Ellie never was in one before, so the bubble starts to feel strange, but after a few minutes, she closes her eyes and relaxes. Ellie didn't know how much time passed but she was starting to enjoy the time there until she heard Joel's voice on the other side of the door.

"Ellie? Are you in here?" she hears Joel's voice closer to the bathroom

"Yes… I'm here!" she answers him.

Ellie hears Joel getting closer to the door. "Ellie, is everything okay in there?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. Yeah, she loves how much Joel worries about her, but sometimes he does it too much. "Yes… everything is fine… you can come in if you want… is okay," Ellie answers him from inside the bathroom.

Joel waits for a minute, then opens the door. Soon he got inside the bathroom, he saw Ellie sitting inside the jacuzzi. "What are you doing in there? Do you know that it's freezing here and is starting to snow outside?" he was surprised to see her there.

She watches Joel and smiles. "Yeah, I know it is cold. That is why I came here. The water is so warm and I have never been in one of these before, so I wanted to test it," Ellie moves closer to the edge of the jacuzzi and looks at Joel. "Do you want to come in?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Are you crazy… the room is still cold… so there is no way that I will get in there," said Joel shaking his head.

"Ahhhh, c'mon, I already told you that the water is warm. Besides this, it's better than going outside especially if it is snowing. Also, I told you that I want to try this before we go… so you want to come in or what?" After that, Ellie stands up so that way Joel can see what she was wearing.

Soon Joel saw that she was wearing the bikini she uses back in the lake during summertime, he got speechless. He remembers the first time she put that on and how it turned him on.

He really likes how the bikini looks on her, but he makes a promise to her aunt and to himself to not do anything sexual with Ellie until she turns 18. So he needs to resist the temptation it was obvious Ellie was putting on him. "No… I don't think so... Besides, I don't bring anything for that… and I don't even know why you did…" well he really knows why she did it, but he is not going to make a discussion on that. You can use it if you want, but I will wait outside until you finish." Joel was going to turn around, but Ellie moved fast, grabbed his arm. Without thinking, Ellie pulled him into the jacuzzi. She starts laughing as soon Joel lands on the water and gets all wet. "Ellie!... what the hell?"

Ellie wanted to stop laughing, but couldn't. "Sorry… but I can't... resist myself." Ellie sat back down on the jacuzzi and looked at Joel that was now all wet on the other side.

"C'mon Ellie that wasn't cool. This is the only nightclothes I bring here." Joel stands up and gets out of the jacuzzi and grabs a towel.

Ellie moves to the other side of the jacuzzi and looks at him. "C'mon Joel… we can't go outside with all that snow… so why not share this with me?" she said, hoping for Joel to give in.

Joel looked at her while starting to dry his hair with the towel. "I don't think that will be good for us. I make a promise to your aunt, remember? Besides, I don't bring any swim pants for that."

Ellie smiled at him, having the solution to that already in her mind. "Oh… that is okay. You can get in with nothing… and I will try not to look at you... much." said Ellie with some giggle in her voice.

Joel rolled his eyes. "Yeah… very funny… but I don't think that will happen..." Joel moves to the sink and takes his tank t-shirt off and squeezes it there.

As the room was a little cold, he needed to take off his wet pants too, but with Ellie in there, he can't. "Shit.. is freezing. I need to take this off," he said in a lower voice.

Ellie looks at him with curious eyes while he is dry himself. She remembers seeing him like that in the abandoned cabin when they get all wet from the rain. She saw him naked for a few seconds, but only his backside. Joel was 40 but he has a great body, a body she wanted to explore, to feel, and touch.

Ellie continued to stare at him with hungry eyes. Not only for the sex urging her body was holding for that long, but also to share the love she feels for him. Soon Joel turns around Ellie stands up and gets out of the jacuzzi. Slowly she moved toward him like a hunter was after his pry. The water that had fallen from her body was getting the floor of the bathroom wet. Soon she gets close to him, she wraps her arms around him and hugs him.

"I'm so sorry Joel… I know we made a promise to my aunt to not do anything while we were here, but I can't take this anymore." Ellie put her head on his back and pressed her body to his.

Soon Joel feels her breasts pressing on his back, he turns his head to the side and tries to look at her. "Ellie… we can't do this. Not just for the promise, I make to you aunt, but also for-"

"For what? Because I'm just 16? I know girls that have sex much early than that, so why we can't do it?" Ellie forces Joel to turn around and look at her. "We love each other, so why we can't have sex?"

"Ellie… is not that simple… I-" Ellie stops him by putting one finger on his lips.

"It can be… just let us enjoy the moment we have together here and not think about what people will say or think about our age." Joel looked at her eyes and did not see any doubt in her words. He always admired how mature Ellie can be, even more than he sometimes. Ellie moves closer and looks him in the eyes. "I love you… more than you know… so let me show you."

Ellie moves up and kisses him. Joel can't deny that her kisses feel so good. After a few minutes of a passionate kiss, he moves his hand on her back and pulls her body closer to him. He doesn't want to admit to her, that he loves how she looks in that bikini. After a few more moments, Ellie moves apart and Joel looks at her. "Are you sure you want to do this? Even if you know that your aunt is going to kill me if she finds out?" asked Joel knowing that if they do this it will change everything.

Ellie moves away from him a little and grabs the towel he has around him and takes it off. "She doesn't need to know. And if you're worried about what she will do to you… I will protect you. " she smiles at him, then grabs the edge of his sleeping pants and starts to move them down. Soon she gets his pants off and moves away from him, She looks at his entire naked body. She put her arms crossed on her chest while checking him out.

Joel was standing there on his wet boxes watching how Ellie was looking at him. "Ellie, I don't think this is-"

"We're already wet, so why don't use the jacuzzi?" Ellie smiled at him then she turned around. She moves her to her back and undo the tie on her top part of her bikini and takes it off. "Here, you can hold this for me." Ellie throws the top part at Joel and moves closer to the jacuzzi. Soon she was on the edge of the jacuzzi, she undoes the tie of her lower part and takes it off too.

"You can have this too." Soon she was completely naked, she turned her head and looked at Joel with a smile on her face. Joel looks at her and watches her enter the jacuzzi and sit in there. Then he looks at her bikini in his hands. Ellie smiled at how Joel was standing there without words. "Are you coming or not? You can get warmer in here…"

After a minute Joel looks at her. "Okay, but you need to turn around…" said Joel while putting her bikini on top of the toilet.

"Ahhhh…. That is not fair, I want to see you too when you strop out your boxes…" she said with a disappointed tone.

"Just do it… or I go back to the room and change there." After a minute Ellie turns around on the jacuzzi and lets Joel strip off his boxes. She was a little disappointed with that, but if that makes him get naked and enter the jacuzzi it was fine for her.

Soon Joel is naked, he walks toward the jacuzzi and goes in. He sat on the opposite side of Ellie and put his hand on the border of it. "You can turn around now…" the bubble that the jacuzzi made was enough to cover his naked body. So that way Ellie can't see anything when she turns around. Soon she douses, both of them looking at each other. Ellie looks at his chest that is the only part of his body that was uncovered by the water. She tries to see beneath that but the bubble doesn't let her see anything. Maybe the jacuzzi wasn't a good idea after all, but that will not stop her to get to her goal.

"So how does it feel?" asked Ellie while moving her hand on the water.

Joel leans his head back and closes his eyes. "I have to admit that this feels so good. The water is warned and-" he stops when he feels Ellie's body touching him. Joel quickly opened his eyes and saw Ellie moving into his lap. "Ellie what are you-"

"What do you think? I want to enjoy this… are you not?" said Ellie while positioned slowly on his lap. Ellie sat on top of his hard dick and put her hand on his shoulder, making her body feel it for the first time. "I can feel that you want this… as much I do… so why resist?"

Ellie was now sitting on his lap with her top half out of the water. Joel looks up at her face trying not to look at her naked breasts. Even though he saw her in her bikini before, that was pretty revealing, he never saw her topless, and feeling her naked pussy on top of his hard dick wasn't helping either. "Ellie… I don't… think… this is… the time… for this… I...I-" he started to talk with a trembling voice as soon Ellie starts moving her body on top of him.

Ellie moved her top half closer and pressed her breasts to his chest. "I think this is the perfect time for this…" she moves her face toward him and kisses him. While they continue kissing, Ellie moves her lower body back and forward slowly, making her pussy rub his dick. It was a new sensation for her and she likes it. After a few minutes, Joel moves his hand around her body and hugs her tight. Their hotter body and desirer can't be stopped now. As they continue kissing, Joel moves his hand down and grabs her butt cheek, and helps her to move harder on his dick.

Soon Ellie gets the feeling of his dick against her pussy, she breaks the kisses and moans. Her upper body gets in front of Joel's face, so he quickly took the opportunity to move his mouth to one of her breasts. "Ohhhh… yesss!" Ellie moans louder as soon Joel starts sucking one of her nipples. She has never been like this before, so having Joel touching her like that, was a joy to her. She knows that Joel probably has sex lots of times, so he knows how to pleasure a woman more than a boy could.

After a few minutes, Joel pulls Ellie's body up a little and positions her entrances on top of his hard dick. "Are you sure that this is what you want?" he asked her again just to be sure.

"Yessss… I want you to make love to me…" She answered him without any doubt.

"Alright… but this may hurt a little… you know that right?" After Ellie moves her head as a signal to continue, he starts to lower her down. Ellie embraces him and tight her eyes close, as soon his dick starts to spread her hole and get inside. He does it slowly, so her body gets used to it and after a few minutes, he is completed inside of her. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Ellie tries to endure the little pain as much as she can and after a few minutes, she moves her head away from his shoulder and answers him. "Yeah… I'm fine… I maybe was a virgin… but I'm not a child…" with that she moves her head forward and kisses him. While they kiss passionately Elle starts to move her body up and down. Joel never has sex in a jacuzzi or with a young girl before. But Ellie wasn't a little girl anymore. Ellie maybe 16 but she is mature enough to know what she was doing.

The bubble of the jacuzzi started to feel strange on their bodies, but making love there was a fantastic experience. After a few minutes, Joel starts to move his hip making Ellie put her hand on his shoulder and lean back. Ellie starts to moan louder as soon Joel moves faster. Having sex after so many years and with the girl he loves was fantastic. Their bodies became one as the passion of the act continued for a while.

Soon Joel feels that the time is up, he looks at Ellie's face. "I'm getting close… maybe is… better… if… you…" he started with some breathing difficulty.

"No… I want you... to come… inside…me," she closed her eyes as her climax was getting close too. After a few more minutes, Joel grabs her butt check and starts to move her body faster. Making Ellie moaned with pleasure. "Ahhh…. Joel!... I wanted to… do this… for so long… that… Ahhhh!" Joel pulls her against his body as both of them have their orgasm at the same time.

Joel keeps loading his semen inside of her, while Ellie buries her face on his shoulder trying to catch some air back. Joel was breathing faster too while holding Ellie closer to him. He is staying inside of her until he finishes. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked softly.

She moves her head away from his shoulder and looks at his face. "Oh… yes… I did... thank you… you're the best lover a girl can wish for." Then she leans forward and starts to kiss him.

"Ellie?... are you there?... ELLIE?" Joel yells as she is still sitting in the jacuzzi looking at him with a devious face.

Ellie shakes her head and notices that she was staring at Joel. "What?" After a few minutes, she realizes that she was in the jacuzzi with her bikini on. Her face turned red as she realizes that all the sex part just happened in her mind.

"Are you okay?" you just stay there like you were in some kind of trance or something," said Joel trying to know what happened to her.

"Sorry… I just was…" she didn't know what to say. She already has some sex fantasy about Joel, but never in front of him. "I just… never mind… are you saying?" she moves back and get to the other edge of the jacuzzi and sat there.

Joel rolled his eyes and looked at her. "I said that I need to take my pants off and I can't do it out of the bathroom without wetting the carpet. So turn around and look at the wall," he said with a firm tone. "I know this is not right, but you don't let me have any other choice." Joel put his hand on his waist and waited for her to turn around.

"Okay… fine, but I would like to see the show."

"Yeah… I bet you do… but it is not going to happen… no today."

"Well, a girl at least can dream about it…"

**The End...**


	2. A Weekend Togeter Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel goes to Ellie's school to have a weekend vacation, but things go a little further than just a see each other for a short time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, Sony, and their creators.
> 
> A/N: This is another petition from a reader. This will show when Ellie and Joel have sex for the first time. It was divided into two-part since the chapter gets too long for me to be just a one-shot. This will be rate M too, so if people don't like that kind of work don't read it. I don't have any request after this one so is probably that I only do one more later as is a chapter I want to do from myself, but after that, I don't have anything more. Hope you enjoy this two-shots and have a happy new year.

" **A Weekend together" Part-1**

Joel was in his room packing a few things for his trip. He already asked his boss for a free weekend, so that way he can go to the university campus to visit Ellie. It's been a year since she started there and even though her classes have been hard and keep her busy, she manages to come to visit them a few times. Marlene and Joel talk to her almost every day by phone, but even with that Joel knows that Ellie misses them too much. So Joel decides to go there to surprise her and take her out for the weekend.

"Don't you think that is a little late to drive all the way there?" asked Marlene while standing at the entrance of his room.

Joel put some clothes on his bag and looked at her. "Yeah, I know but I want to be there by tomorrow. I think it is more than 16hrs drive if I don't make too many stops, but I guess that if I stop to get some rest, I will be there by tomorrow noon," answer Joel while finishing packing his stuff.

"I don't think it is a good idea to be driving at night," asked Marlene.

Joel grabs his bag from the top of the bed and turns around. "No it is not, but I will stop in a motel as soon I arrive in Nebraska and rest for a few hours, then I will continue in the morning." Marlene moves to the side and lets Joel walk out of his room and then she follows him. Joel walks toward the living room and put the bag on the couch and turns around. "Are you going to be okay alone for a few days?" he asked with a worried face.

Marlene laughs a little. "I am going to be fine Joel, it is not like we're living in the same house or anything," she said while walking into the living room herself.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't like to go so far away and let you here all alone. I know you're feeling better after the treatment, but I promise Ellie to keep an eye on you."

Marlene walks toward him and smiles. "That is so nice of you, and thank you for caring so much about me, but I'm fine, so don't need to worry about it. Just go there and give Ellie my love okay?" At that moment Peaches come running from the kitchen and jump at Joel and start licking his face.

"Hey, body… I was just thinking about where you go…" the dog starts to bark at him, so Joel goes down and starts to pass his hand on him. "Yeah, I know that you miss her too... body, but you need to stay here with aunt Marlene… okay." he gives the dog a hug. "Don't worry body, I will be back soon." Joel stands up and looks at Marlene. "Thanks for taking care of him until I get back."

Marlene moves close to the dog and puts one hand on him. "Of course, it is not like he hasn't stayed at my house before. Besides, he loves to sleep on Ellie's bed… I think he misses her too."

Joel smiled at that. "Yeah, I think we all do…" said Joel while looking at Marlene and the dog.

"Yeah, I miss Ellie all time. Be only the two of us for alone time was good, even if I don't always was a good mother to her." She put a sad face while thinking about how negligent she was toward Ellie in the last few years. "But I know that she will be back after finishing college, so being busy at work helps a lot." After saying that, Marlene starts walking toward the door. "So as soon as you get there, tell her that I love her so much. I know that you too need to get some time alone, so I wish you two the best weekend you can have together and have some fun…" Marlene looks at the dog and asks him to come with her hand.

Joel looks at the dog and sees that he has a sad expression. "Is it okay, body goes with her, I will be back soon okay?" the dog stays looking at him for a moment then he walks toward Marlene. "Thanks again and I will give her your regards as soon as I get there."

Marlene smiles at him and starts walking out of the house with the dog walking behind her. "Ok, and have fun, but no too much... okay? She needs to keep her mind on her studies," she says from a distance. Joel walks to the door and watches her walk toward her car. Soon she gets there, she opens the back door and lets the dog in. Soon he was in, she looked back at Joel. "See you in a few days Joel… and drive safely okay?" After that, Marlene got into the car and started the engine, and waved at him.

Soon Joel watches the car drive away from the house, he goes back inside and grabs the bag from the couch. He gives a final look at the house to make sure that all it is set, then he starts walking out and closes the door. Soon he put his bag on the back seat of his new pickup truck, gets in and starts the engine, and drives away. Going to Colorado is a long drive so he will drive all the way to Nebraska and stop there to get a few hours of sleep. Of course, he needs to stop before that for gas and food so it is going to be a long trip.

Five hours later Joel stops in a truck stop station for gas and goes to dinner there to eat something. He wants to surprise Ellie, so he is not calling her yet. But he also was surprised that she was not calling him either as it was 9:00 pm already and she always called him at 7:00 or 8:00 pm. After Joel finishes putting gas into his truck he goes to the dinner and orders something to eat.

The next day Ellie was walking toward her room on the university campus dorm with her roommate and two of her friends from school.

"So… when are you going to introduce us to your boyfriend?" asked one of the girls.

"Yeah, it's been more than a year since you were here, and don't even tell us anything about him." said her roommate while putting her arm around her neck. "I know that you talk to him almost every night and that he has come to visit you a few times and you don't even let us see him."

"Sorry, girls but for me and my boyfriend is a complicated thing… you will not understand," said Ellie with a timid tone. She doesn't want to feel bad about not telling her school girlfriends that her boyfriend is older than her. Joel and Marlene told her that people are not going to understand and judge their relationship. She doesn't really care about what others think about them, but right now she needs her friends and she doesn't want to lose them because of that. She knows that it was silly, but being alone here without Joel was difficult for her, and some friends were helping her to support time without Joel.

"Ahhh… c'mon we want to meet him… is he good looking?" another one asks.

Ellie stops in front of her room door and turns around to look at her friends. "Look, I will be glad to tell you about him when I am ready to do it. But right now I want to keep him out of our conversation okay?"

Her roommate put her hand on her side and looked at her with a serious face. "Why don't you want to talk about him… has he been doing something bad to you?"

"No, he is a good person and loves me very much, I just don't want to talk about him here…" said Ellie in a defensive tone.

"Then why do you want to keep your relationship with him a secret?" asked another one.

Ellie rolled her eyes. She doesn't know why out of nowhere her friend wants to know about Joel. "I already told you, it's a complicated thing and you will not understand…" Ellie turns around and opens the door of her room and goes in. "I don't want to talk about this right now, so why don't we leave this conversation and talk about the next class okay?." said Ellie while dropping her bag with books on her bed and sitting on it.

The other girls followed her in and her roommate sat on her bed on the other side. "Well, we all tell you about our boyfriend… but if you feel embarrassed by your… then we understand."

Ellie looks at the girls and feels bad about it. "I am not embarrassed by him… is just that-"

At that moment her phone starts to ring, so Ellie stops talking and grabs it from her bag. She looked at the screen and saw Joel's name on it. She quickly put a smile on her face and her heart started to beat faster.

"Is that him?" Said her roommate while jumping toward her and grabbing the phone from her hands.

"Hey… what are you doing… give me that back!" Ellie yells while standing up from the bed and tries to take her phone back.

Her other two friends move in front of Ellie and keep her away from her roommate while she pushes the answer button. "Hello… this is Ellie's roommate… she is not here right now, but I can take the message... So who is calling her?" she asked politely.

After a minute of silence, Joel answered. " _My name is Joel… and why are you answering her phone?"_ Joel asked, a little suspicious.

Her roommate covers the phone with her hand and looks at Ellie. "It sounds old… He said that his name is Joel. He is your dad or something? I thought that you said that you never know your dad."

"He is not my dad…" Ellie moves away from the other two girls and gets close to her. "Just give me that…" Ellie grabs her phone away from her hand and moves away. "Sorry about that, my roommate and her friends were just joking around." Ellie turns around and looks at the three girls madly. "I can't talk right now, can I call you later?" she said with a soft tone.

Joel waited for a moment to answer her _. "I'm sorry, I came here to surprise you, but it is a bad time I can come back-"_

Ellie did not even let him finish. "Are you here in Colorado?" she said with a smile on her face.

" _Yeah... actually I am right here on the campus parking lot, but I can come back later if you are busy with your friends."_

"No!... It's okay, I will be right there in five minutes…" Ellie hangs the call and looks at her friends. "That wasn't funny… but I don't have time to deal with this right now. So I will talk to you three later." Ellie grabs her purse and walks out of the room without saying anything else.

The girls start to look at each other. "What the hell was that? I never saw her that mad before." said one of the girls.

"That man was her dad? I thought she said that she won't have a dad." said another one.

Her roommate looks at the door. "I don't think he was her dad…"

"But you said that he sounds old… so it is not her dad, who is he?"

Her roommate looks at the other girls. "I think he is her boyfriend… I think Ellie is going out with an older man, that is why she does not want to talk about it." The other girl looks at her with a surprised face but does not say anything.

Five minutes later, Ellie was running out of the building and toward the parking lot. She had not seen Joel in person in months and she was really excited to know that he came to see her. After a few more minutes, she saw him standing beside his truck, so Ellie smiled and ran toward him.

"Hey… you came to see me!" said Ellie while jumping at him and hugging him hard.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you, that is why I didn't call you… sorry about that," he said while hugging her back.

Ellie moves away from him a little and looks at his face. "Oh, Joel... you don't need to apologize for that… I just miss you so much that I don't care." without looking around to see if someone was there looking at them, Ellie moved forward and kissed him. She misses his lips so badly that she can eat them right there.

After a few minutes, they move apart. Joel looks around to see if someone sees them. "Are you sure that it is okay to kiss me here in the open? What if someone sees us? I don't want to-" he was interrupted by another kiss and this time was more passionate.

"I don't even care…" said Ellie after breaking the kiss. "I'm just happy to see you here… did you come alone?" she said while looking at the truck expecting her aunt there. Because most of the time he came to visit her, he came with her aunt and even though she liked that, she was hoping that he came alone this time.

"Yeah, I came alone. And speaking on that, your aunt sends you her love."

"Well, give her my love too when you get back," she said without letting him go. "How are peaches? He didn't come with you either?" she asked softly.

Joel looked at her face while still holding her in his arms. "No, he stays with your aunt. But I can tell you that he wanted to come with me… I think he knew I was coming to see you."

"Ahhhh… that is so cute… I miss him too. Is he doing good?" she asked.

"Yeah, he is a good dog… but I think he misses you too. But as I was coming alone, I had other plans for us. So it was better for him to stay at home."

"Yeah, I know how sick he gets every time he comes here," Ellie let go of Joel but stayed standing in front of him. "Are you going to stay in Colorado for the weekend? Or you need to get back tomorrow?" she asked while looking at his face.

"Actually I have a trip planned for the weekend… are you interested?" he said with a playful tone.

"OMG... are you serious? Of course, I love to get out of here for…" she moves close to him and puts her arm around his neck, and smiles at him. "So where are we going?"

"Oh… that is a surprise… but I think you will like it," he said while smile back at her

After that Ellie goes back to her room to pick up some clothes and a few things. As soon she gets into the room she notices that her friends are already gone. She was happy about that because that way she didn't have to explain the whole Joel thing to them. The only thing she wanted to do was pack what she needed and go back to Joel. After she finishes, Ellie goes back to the parking lot and goes into the truck with Joel. She doesn't know where Joel is going to take her, but she doesn't even care. She only knows that she was happy to see him and that he wanted to spend the weekend alone with her.

A few hours later Joel was driving north from the university and up to the mountain. While Joel was driving, they talked about the things they did after the last time they saw each other. Even if they talk by phone a lot they always find something new to said. Joel also asks her about school and how her classes were going and Ellie asked him about her aunt, the dog, and how they work on the farm was so far. They continue talking until they arrive at Gunnison. As soon as Ellie saw the sign, she knew that that place has a lot of natural parks so Ellie thought that Joel was taking her camping in one of them.

"So, where are we going exactly?" asked Ellie as soon she saw one of the signs on the side of the road.

Joel looked while continuing driving. "Well, it's a surprise, but don't worry you will find out soon... we're getting closer," Joel continues driving for 10 more minutes until they enter a side road that has an entrance that said ' **Welcome to Tincup Summer Camp'** Joel go through it and continue driving on one of the roads that go deep into the forest.

Ellie looks out of the window and checks the place. "What is this place...? Are we going to camp here?"

Joel looks at her and smiles. "Well, we're going to stay here for the weekend, but we're not exactly camping…" After a few more minutes they arrive at a clearing with a cabin at the end of it. Soon Joel parks the pick-up truck to the side of the cabin and turns off the engine, he looks at Ellie and asks her. "So what do you think?"

Ellie looks at him and smiles, "I love it!" then she opens the door of the truck and gets out. Ellie starts looking at the cabin and the lake in front of it. "Oh, Joel this is fantastic…" she said while walking toward the lake where a little wooden pier was a few feet in front of the cabin. Soon Ellie gets on the pier, she continues walking until she gets to the edge of it. The place has a beautiful view. It was not only the lake or the mountains and trees in the distance it was the color and the serenity of it. It was a great combination of all that and she loves it.

After a few minutes, Joel walks into the pier too and stops beside her. "Do you like it?" he said while looking at the lake.

Ellie turns her head and looks at him. "Oh, Joel I love it… it reminds me a little of the lake back home, but this has a better view."

"I'm glad you like it... I want us to spend the weekend together in a quiet place, so I look on the internet and find this. The people that own this land have a few more cabins for rent in all this area. They said that a lot of people come here to spend time together with family to enjoy nature."

Ellie moves closer to him and hugs him from the side. 'Oh, Joel this place is perfect. I love it," After a minute, Ellie moves her hand and put them around his neck. "You always find a way to take me to some beautiful places… and love it," she said with a big smile on her face.

Joel moves his hand and put them behind her back and pulls her closer. "I'm glad that you like it because I think that you deserve a little break from school and get some time to clear your mind. I know you're working so hard and I'm so busy at work that we don't have too much time for ourselves, so I wanted to do this since the last time I came here," he smiles at her and that melted her on his arm.

"Ahhh!... this is why I love you so much…" Ellie moves up a little and kisses him on the lips. She really misses kissing him, especially now that she is an adult and she can do it more openly.

Ellie moves her hand behind his head and plays with his hair while continuing with the kiss. They kiss a lot before and touch each other here and there a few times. But she was hoping that this trip will let them do more than that. She was ready to make love with him, actually, she was before turning 18 but with her aunt and Joel thought it was not right, she had to wait. After ending the kiss they stay there for a few minutes in each other's arms while looking at the lake, then they decide to go back to the pick-up truck to get their things and go into the cabin and see the inside of it.

Soon they get at the front door, Joel stops and looks at her. "I know I'm not supposed to do this yet, but… fuck it." Joel grabs Ellie's legs and left up into his arm.

Soon he has her, he uses his one hand to open the door. "Joel… what are you doing?" She said with a surprised expression.

Joel didn't say anything at first, his hand was making Ellie laugh while he opened the door of the cabin and went inside with her in his arms. "I'm just testing how much you weigh out… but I think that you're going to break my back if I hold you longer," Joel said while walking into the center of the cabin.

"Hey… I don't weigh too much," said Ellie in protest. Then start to look around while Joel continues walking in the living room toward the couch there.

The cabin wasn't big but it was cozy. It has a fireplace and a few rustic pieces of furniture. The small kitchen was on the other side of the living room with a small table for two in front of it. The place looks like the old cabin she found in the forest back home. But of course, this one was more habitable and complete.

Soon they arrive close to the couch, Joel lowers her down and smiles at her. "I don't know, but I think that you're gaining some weight," He says, then he moves away from her when she tries to hit him.

"You're an asshole…" Ellie tries to get close to him, but he moves away.

"Hey… I didn't say that you're getting fat… but you're definitely are getting bigger,"

"Oh… really!... Is that how you conquer a girl when you are younger?"

"Well, that does not always work out, but I have some other way to convince them."

So you like to treat girls badly to conquer them? Oh…. you're going to pay for that…" Ellie ran toward him and jumped on his back when he tried to run away from her again. "I got you!... So now what are you going to do?"

"Oh… I can think of a lot of things…" he starts to move around the place trying to get Ellie off his back. After a few minutes, he drops her on the couch there, but Ellie goes up again and chases him around the place.

They play a little chase before Ellie finally grabs Joel from behind and stops him. She turns him around and puts her hand behind his neck. "Ohhh… Joel, I think that this will be a wonderful weekend… thank you." she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She really misses him and having him back in her arms was like a dream came true.

After a few moments, Joel looks down at her and smiles. "Are you hungry?… do you want to eat something now or want to see the rest of the cabin first?"

Ellie moves her head away from him and looks at his face. "I'm not so hungry yet, so I want to see this place first, and after that, I want to take a walk to the lake before it gets dark. If that is okay with you."

"Sure, you wish is my command… now let's see what else we have here." Joel put his arm around her and walked to the back part of the cabin where the bed and bathroom are. The bathroom was small and barely could hold two people there, but have a bathtub big enough for two and Ellie like that. The bedroom on the other hand was bigger enough to hold a few people there. The bed was big enough for two and the room has a few other things in there.

Soon Elle goes into the room she jumps into the bed and moves around looking at Joel. "It's only a bed here, so I guess we're going to sleep together… right?" she said with a smile on her face.

Joel moves to the other side of the bed and looks at her. "We don't have to, I can take the couch like always… it looks very-"

Ellie moves forward and grabs his arm to pull him into the bed. Soon Joel is lying there she moves on top of him and pins him to the bed. "You don't have to do that anymore… I'm almost 20 and we're together. So you don't have to sleep on the couch… is plenty of room here for the two of us." Ellie looks at him with a mad expression. She knows that Joel still holding back about having sex with her because of his edge, but is no way that she will be leaving this place as a virgin.

Joel looks at her eyes and knows what she was thinking. So there is no way he is going to win any argument with her, so he gives up. "Okay… okay you win... we can sleep here together."

Ellie looks at the position they're now and remembers the first time they play in Joel's house and end like that. Of course, it was Joel the one on top of her at that time, but it has the same effect that she got back then. Right now she wants to take off his clothes and have sex with him already, but they will have time for that later. So after a few minutes, she moved away and lay beside him. "Let's take a walk to the lake first. I want to see the rest of this place before dinner time."

"Okay…"

**To be continue….**


	3. "A Weekend together" Part-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Joel are out for the weekend and find themselves in more of a vacation time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, Sony, and their creators.
> 
> A/N: hi, this is the second part of the "A weekend together" this part contain some sex parts so it will be M. This will be the last chapter on this for now since not much people seems to be interesting in this. I have another one in mind, but I not work on it and I'm not going to work on that for now, so I hope you enjoy this one. I also wanted to to tanks the ones that read it. I wish you all the best for this new year and hope that you enjoy the holidays.

" **A Weekend together" Part-2**

Half an hour later, Joel and Ellie were walking beside the lake shore. Ellie was with her head on his shoulder and her arms leashed with Joel's while they walked. "I really miss you... been apart from you is really hard." said Ellie out of no where.

"You don't need to feel like that… we talk all the time on the phone and when you finish school here, you can go back to Minnesota and we can spend more time together," said Joel trying to cheer her up.j

"Yeah, I know… but it is not the same. I miss home… I miss my aunt and peaches too… and being so far from you, is like a part of me… is away."

Joel hugs her tight on the side. "I know baby, I know… But will be back together soon," They walked for one hour until they found another pier on the lake. So both of them walked there and sat on the edge and looked to their surrender.

Ellie feels sad sometimes. She knows that this is what she chose but sometimes she feels all alone. "Thank you for coming to visit me… I'm really happy to see you," she said while putting her head on his shoulder.

"You don't need to thank me… I miss you too," he said while putting his head on top of hers. "I wanted to come before, but I know that you're busy with school stuff and I was too busy with the ranch."

"Yeah, I know that we're both busy, but I wait so long for us to be together, and now that I'm an adult I feel like something is still keeping us apart and is not fair."

Joel moves his arm around Ellie and hugs her from the side. "I know it feels that way, but nothing is going to take us apart. School will pass fast and then we can have the rest of our life for ourselves."

Ellie smiled at that, but still felt a little sad about their situation. "I know Joel, but only seeing you just once a month is not enough. I just want all this to be over so we can be together again …" she moves her head away and looks at him. "I love you… I want us to be a family."

"And we are... Don't feel sad about all this, it will be over soon… you see. And if you feel alone, just call me and we can see each other on the phone."

"That doesn't count… I want to be able to kiss you every day… or touch your face..." she started with a sad tone.

Joel knows that this is hard for her, she waits until she is over 18 to be with him, but school keeps her busy and being so far away makes it worse. That is one of the reasons he came to visit her. He wants to make her feel better, so he rents this place and brings her here for that. Even though they talked a lot on the phone it wasn't the same, so he was hoping that this trip would help her.

After a few minutes, he grabs both sides of her face and looks at her directly to her green eyes and smiles. "Things are going to get better… I promise… but right now I want us to enjoy the weekend as much as we can." then he leans at her and kisses her. After that, he gets up and pulls her up with him. Soon they both up he looks at her and smiles. "Are you good for a swim?" then he pushed her off the pier and watched her land into the water.

After a minute, Ellie gets back to the surfer and she slashes some water toward him. "Are you crazy? This water is freezing.

Joel grabs the edge of his t-shirt and takes it off. "I thought you like to do crazy things." then he jumps into the water too. Soon he got back to the surfer. He swims close to Ellie and pushes her under.

They played for a while in the lake, the water was cold but not as bad as she thought. After they spend some time there they get out of the water and start walking back to the cabin to take a bath and prepare something for dinner. After they eat, night comes fast so Joel and Ellie sit on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"I miss days like this…" said Ellie while looking at the fire.

Joel put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "I know kiddo… I miss them too."

After a few minutes, Ellie moves one arm and touches his face. "I love you… Joel," she said while looking at him in the eyes.

Joel looks at her green eyes and smiles too. "I love you too… maybe you don't know it, but you're the best thing that happens to me and that makes me happy." Joel moves down his head to hers and catches her lips with his in a kiss.

Ellie closed her eyes and opened her mouth letting Joel's tongue in and played with it with hers. She misses that too and by phone, they can't do that. She likes the school and the profession she chose, because she knows that it will keep her close to Joel from Joel in the future. But sometimes it hurts not being able to be with him more.

No, being able to touch him or kiss him was too much for her. So she wanted this weekend to have him all by herself and finally make love with him.

After a few minutes, Ellie moves her hands to the back of his head and deepens the kiss. Joel moves his hands to her back and pulls her closer. He missed kissing her and having her on his arm too, but he wanted her to concentrate on her studies. That is why he wanted this weekend to be special for them.

After a few minutes they get out of air, so they break the kiss. Ellie moves her head away a little and looks at him. "I miss this too… and we can't do it by phone either," she said then smiles at him.

"... I know…" said Joel catching some air.

After a few minutes of looking at each other, Ellie spoke again to Joel. "I know you want to wait for me to finish school to do this but I think that I waited enough…" Ellie put one hand on his face and cared his bear. "I love you… and I am more than ready to move forward…" she looked into his eyes and smiled. "I want us to make love to you… I want us to become one… I wanted to do this since I met you… I know that I was only 16 back then, but now… is nothing that can hold us back."

Joel moves his hand to her face and touches her. Is nothing more that I like in this world than making you happy…" He moves his hand on her face and Ellie closes her eyes and leans on it. She was so beautiful and smart and he loves how mature she can be, even when she was 16, she always acts like an adult and he loves that. After a few minutes, he spoke again. "I know that our relationship is not a normal one… so are you sure this is what you really want?" he asked, trying to be sure of what Ellie wanted them to do.

Ellie opens her eyes and looks at him with surprised eyes. "What do you mean… sex?"

"I mean... be with me… look at me I'm old and-" Elle moves one hand and put one finger on his lips to stop him.

"It's better if you stop right there… Are you really asking me that.. now?" she doesn't want to show how mad she just gets at that question. "I love you Joel… and I don't care about our age… but if you have doubt it is better to tell me now."

Joel lowers his head. He knows that they talk about that, but he just wanted to be sure that she really wanted to spend the rest of her life together. He knows how mad Ellie gets when he mentions the age thing… but that is something that is always going to be there. Ellie moves her hand and touches his face. Joel moved his head up and looked at her face… he saw the sad face she put, when he mentioned his doubt on their relationship.

Their age difference is always going to be there, see Ellie hurt by that is the last thing he wanted. He loves her more than anything, but sometimes he is so stupid to tell her that.

"I'm so sorry… Ellie. I don't mean to say that… of course, I love you… more than anything and sometimes I don't even know what you saw in me that-" Ellie silences him again.

"Okay… maybe it's better if you stop talking…" Ellie moves forward and grabs his lips again with hers. She needs to show him that age has nothing to do with the fact that they love each other and that that it should not have to be important to them. Once again Ellie moves her hand to the back of his head and deepens the kiss.

Joel put his hand on her back and moved her down on the couch. After a few minutes of kissing, he moves away from her and looks at her eyes again. "I love you…"

Ellie grabs his head with both hands and looks at his eyes. She can see the love in there, is just that sometimes he is so stupid to do something about it. "I love you too Joel… and is nothing more that I want in this world than be with you." She pulls his head down and kisses him again, but this time even more passionately.

After a few minutes, Joel moves one hand to her side and starts passing it there. As time passes the heat of the moment starts to get higher. Joel moves away from her lips and goes to her neck and starts to kiss her there. Ellie moves her hands to his back and uses them to press Joel's body to hers as Joel was now on top of her.

"Oh… Joel this feels so good…" she almost moans at him. They have been in this position before so many times but they never move forward after some touching, but Ellie wanted to do more this time. Because she really wants to make love with Joel this time.

As more time passes, Joel moves his hand down to her leg and moves it up. Ellie was wearing shorts and a tank shirt, so he could feel her legs skin with his hand. He moves his kisses down to her lower neck and continues down to her chest. He does that before too and sometimes he touches her naked breasts when they make out on his house, but nothing more than that. As Joel continued running his hand on her thigh, he positioned between her legs and moved on top of her. Ellie runs her hands on his back as she starts to feel his hard dick between her legs now. Joel kisses her chest and touches her breasts for a few minutes, then up his head and looks at her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Joel again, just to make sure that she is.

Ellie looks into his eyes and loves how always he thinks of her first. She loves that about him, but right now she wants more. "I'm sure… Joel..." she grabs his face and smiles. "I have been ready since I give my heart and soul to you..." then Ellie pulls him down at her and kisses him as hard as she can.

A few minutes later Joel and Ellie moved to the floor and sat on the carpet that was in front of the fireplace. The fire was the only light in the cabin and that makes things more romantic. Slowly Joel moves close to Ellie and grabs the button of her tank shirt and moves it up and over her head. Soon it was off, he threw it to the side and looked at her naked breast. He already sees her topless before a few times when they do their make up. But somehow this time was different.

After a few minutes and without saying anything, Ellie moves forward and starts to unbutton his shirt. Soon she finishes it, she takes it off of him and throws it to the side too. She looks at his chest and admires his muscle. Joel may be over 40, but he was in good shape. She moves her hand and touches him. She passes her hand on his chest muscle and his stomach abs. She sees him shirtless before too but never has the time to admire him like that for too long.

After a minute or two, Joel grabs her hand and moves it to his mouth, and kisses it. "I love you… Ellie with all my heart." then he moves forward, grabs her face and kisses her. Ellie returns the kiss with more passion as Joel starts to lower her down on the carpet.

Soon she was laying on the carpet, Joel slowly started to move his kisses down her neck until he got to her chest. He cups one of her breasts with one hand and slowly moves his mouth to the other one. Soon Ellie feels his mouth on her breast. She closes her eyes and moves her hand on top of his head. " _Ohhh… Joel!"_ she moans at the sensation of Joel's tongue on her hard nipple.

While Joel continues passing his tongue on her breasts, he plays with the other one with his hand, sending some kind of electricity into Ellie's body.

After a few minutes, he moves his head up and goes to her face and kisses her mouth again. Ellie plays with his head as the kissing continues. Then Joel moves the hand that was on her breast down her side until he grabs her leg and moves it up.

He moves his body more on top of her spreading her legs with his body. Ellie moves her hand to his naked back and runs them there, pressing his body more into hers. The sensation Joel was giving her was fantastic and she loves it. " _Ohhhh… Joel…"_ she moans again as Joel continues touching her body and kissing it. The night was perfect and silent, there was no sound there, besides the fire and the sound of a few wild animals in the woods.

After a few minutes, Joel moves up and looks at her. Ellie looks at him giving him the sight to continue. Joel moves his hand and grabs the edge of her shorts and starts to pull them down. Ellie up her hip and watches him as he takes her short pants off as well with her panties. Soon Joel takes them off and throws them away, He looks at her naked body. They make out and touch each other before, but Joel never saw her completely naked. "You look so beautiful…" he said while looking at her face.

Ellie smiles at that and then she sits up and moves her hand to grab his pants. "Well, now that you see me completely naked I think it is my turn to see you too…" Ellie grabs the edge of his pants and slowly starts to pull them down. She opens her eyes wide as soon she lowers his pants enough to see his hard dick. She was really surprised because even though she saw him naked once in the old cabin, she only saw his back and never saw his dick. Yeah, she touches it some time through his pants, but never has the chance of seeing it. She only imaging him naked or dream about Joel and her having sex, but those were only dreams and not the real thing.

After looking at it for a few minutes, Joel helped her to take his pants off and threw them to the side. After that Ellie looks up at his face. "I never saw one before… but I think that yours is... so… so big."

Joel grabs her face and pulls her up until both of them were kneeling in front of one another. "I know that you are still a virgin, so this can be a little painful for you… so are you sure that you want to do this tonight?"

Ellie smiled at him. She was happy that Joel always thinks about her first. He always respect her and treat her well, but right now she does not want that… the only thing in her mind is having sex with him until the morning came. She waits and fantasizes too long about this moment and she can't wait anymore. "I know how this is going to be Joel, and I'm so happy that you're the one that is going to take that from me." Ellie moves closer to him and puts her arm around his neck making their body touch each other. Joel moves his hand on her back and presses her more.

"I love you…" he said while looking at her green eyes.

"I know…" she answered with a smile on her face. Then she moves her head up and kisses him.

They stay kissing and running their hand on each other for a few minutes in front of the fireplace. Ellie can't wish for a more romantic way to be with Joel like that. After a few minutes slowly Joel starts to lower her down until both of them are on the top of the soft carpet.

Joel lay beside her, but still holding her body in his arms. "I know this is a bad moment for this, but I need to get a condom before-"

Ellie put one finger on his lips to silence him. "You don't need to… I want our first time to be natural. I wanted to feel it without that… please."

Joel thinks for a moment. He doesn't want to risk getting her pregnant while she is still in college, but the possibility of that is high if he doesn't use any protection. But he wants her to feel good on the first try, so he needs to think later on how he is going to finish without risking that. "Okay, I will think about something later," he said and smiled at her, then he moves his body on top of her, spreading her legs again, but this time they can feel their naked body.

Joel and Ellie continue touching and kissing each other. It was the first time they did it like that. After a few minutes, Joel moves up and stares at Ellie's face. He didn't say anything, but It was his way to ask Ellie permission to move forward. He knows that she wants it and so was he, but he wants to be sure. Ellie looked at him in the eyes, she used her penetrant green eyes to let him know that she was ready. So after a minute, Joel goes down and kisses her again. While he kisses her, he moves one arm and pulls up one of Ellie's legs, and moves his hip to a better position. Soon his dick was on her entrance, he proceeded to push it inside of her slowly.

As he continues punching himself inside Ellie, He moves his kisses to her neck while Ellie moves her hand on his back for support. As his dick starts to spread her hole and move more inside, Ellie tight her eyes as she starts to feel a little pain. Soon Joel notices that he stops and looks at her face.

"Are you right? Do you want me to stop?" he asked with a concerned tone.

Ellie opens her eyes and looks at him. "Yes… I'm fine Joel… please don't stop… is just… that you're so… big..." She moves her head up and kisses him. That gives him the ok to continue. Soon he moves more inside of her, he can feel the pressure of Ellie's lips on his as he broke the part on her that makes her a virgin. He stops for another minute to give her time to get used to the sensation and calm her pain. After that Ellie moves her head to his shoulder and whispers in his ears. " _I'm okay Joel… you can fuck me until the morning come."_

Joel was a little surprised to hear her talking like that, but nothing that he had here before from another woman in his past. So Joel moves his hand behind Ellie's back and starts to move his hip slowly. Ellie closes her eyes and enjoys the sensation Joel was giving her now. She smiles as her dreams finally came true. This time it wasn't a dream, this time was real. She was making love with the man she loves; The man she chooses to be her partner for the rest of her life no matter what, and that makes her happy. After a few more minutes, Joel starts to move a little faster, making her open her mouth and start to moaning.

"Ahhhh!"

Joel can hear her as he continues making love to her. After a few more minutes, Ellie presses her fingernails on his back as they continue making love. Joel feels her nails penetrate his skin, but he doesn't even care about that. As Joel continues, he starts to feel the pleasure too. He does not have sex in years, so he was enjoying this too like he was 20 again. But even that, he wants Ellie to have the best experience for her first time. Not that they are not going to enjoy themself in the future, but he wants Ellie's first time to be special. And as her moan started to get louder, he knew that he was doing a great job.

" _Ohhh!... Joel, I wait for this too long… I wanted to be… Ahhhh!"_ said Ellie in a lower voice. But the pleasure Joel was giving her was beyond her imagination or words. Yeah, she has dreams of him making love with her, but feeling it for real was much, much better.

After a few more minutes, Joel was getting close to his climax and he knew that so was Ellie. So he slows down and looks at her face as he lowers her to the floor but continues thrusting inside of her. "I'm getting close… Ellie… So I will pull it out as soon as I feel it coming out," he said as he was not wearing a condom and did not want to get Ellie pregnant, at least not today.

"Is okay Joel… you can come inside… I'm not ovulated… so is okay," she said while trying to take some air back in.

Joel stops and looks at her with surprised eyes. "Are you sure! I don't want you to get pregnant on the first time with have sex,"

"Joel… I sure… now finish what you started…" She grabs his head and pulls him down and kisses him passionately. Her tongue goes inside his mouth as she deeper kisses. After that Joel starts to move again but faster this time.

Making love to each other was a new experience for both of them. For Ellie, it was the first time she has sex so her excitement and experience were more for her. Joel has done it a lot of times before but besides his wife, it was the first time he made love to someone he really loves. It was not just about having sex with her but be with Ellie make him feel young again.

After making sure about Ellie decision, Joel continues thrusting inside of her, Ellie moves her legs and grabs Joel's body with them. She moves her hand on his back and presses them hard as she feels her climax getting closer.

"Ahhhh… I'm close…" Ellie moans louder. She was breathing faster now and her body was getting tense.

Joel can feel his too and the tightness of her inside was making him feel so good that he can't hold for long. He wanted to move it out before he came, but the heat of the moment and Ellie's wishes for him to do it inside of her was clouding his mind. So he just thrust into her for a few more minutes until their climax came to the end.

Ellie moans louder as both of them came at the same time. Joel lowers himself on top of her, trying to catch his breath. Ellie was with her head on his shoulder trying to cash some air too. Her hands were on his back holding him tight. After a few minutes, she smiles as finally, she has Joel to herself. Having Joel in her arms was a dream that came true. Joel finally was hers and she was his forever and having sex with him make her happy.

After a few minutes, Joel moves out of her and lay on her side with his back on the carpet still cashing his breath. Ellie moved to the side and put her head on his chest and her body close to him. "Thank you…" she said while closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

Joel moves one hand and puts it on her back holding her close to him. "You don't need to thank me for anything… but I'm glad that you like it."

Ellie opens her eyes and up her head to look at his face. "Like it? Joe I have been waiting for this for so long that being able to finally make love to you is the best thing I can dream of…" She moves up and gets on top of him. "Joel… you just make me the happiest girl in this world… so yes, I need to thank you for that." Ellie lowers herself and grabs his lips again. She kisses him passionately and rubs her naked body against his. Joel moves his hand to her back and starts running them there as they continue kissing each other. The forest was quiet now and they could only hear the sound of the flame coming from the fireplace.

One hour later, both of them were laying on the carpet in front of the fireplace. Joel was behind Ellie with his right arm holding her middle section and his head closer to hers. He was caring for her hair with his other hand as both of them were still naked.

After a few minutes, Joel speaks. "I should be the one to thank you, for saving me and giving me another chance…" he started while continuing to care for her hair. "I was so lost after I lost Sarah and even before that… I just go to that old house in the lake to die, but you came one day and changed everything for me."

Ellie turns her head and looks at him. "You don't need to thank me, because I'm too lost. Things with my aunt were not good at that time either and I always feel so alone." She moved one hand and put it on his face. But you show up in that old house and my life changes too… you make me feel alive and loved… So in a way we save each other."

Joel looks at her in the eyes… her green and beautiful eyes. "Then I guess that it was our destiny to find each other there… Maybe it was a sing..."

"Yes, maybe it was…" Ellie pulls Joel's head down to her and she kisses him. They stay there holding themselves together for a few hours and talk. Then they go to the room and make love again until the morning comes.

Joel and Ellie spend the whole weekend enjoying themselves and the place. They go to the lake and swim there a few times, also they rent a canoe to use on the lake. They also talk about the things they do every day.

Ellie talks about all the things she did at school and Joel about the thing he does on the farm and how things were there. Ellie asked about her dog and how he was hanging without her there, and Joel told her that he misses her as much as he did. They talk about her aunt too, and how she was doing there. They do a few things and enjoy the place. For both of them, it was the best weekend they spent together in a long time.

**The End...**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when the next extra chapter will be posted as those depend on the request of the time I have to do one. So they can be posted at different times. Right now just have one more request so I will post it as soon as I can.


End file.
